Weak
by Usa
Summary: Written with Emiri... Usagi has been getting weak. What's wrong with her?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Weak  
Authors: Usa (Usako0@aol.com) and Emiri (bunny_s_@hotmail.com)  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Alternate Universe  
  
**********  
Weak   
Part 1  
**********  
  
Usagi sighed as she got up from bed. It was 2 pm on a Saturday. Normally she woudln't think anything of it except the fact that the latest she's ever woken up on a Saturday was 11:30. Swinging her legs to the floor, she stood up, and almost fell to the floor.  
  
"Nani..." She was feeling very weak and couldn't figure out why. Usagi called out to her mom but remembered that her parents had taken Shingo and his friends to an amusement park. She looked at her watch. "Kami! I'm going to be late for the senshi meeting!"  
  
Usagi's communticator beeped. It was Rei. "Usagi, where are you!?!"  
  
"I'm on my way Rei-chan, I just have to... to finish cleaning the kitchen for my mom," she lied.  
  
"In your pajamas?" Rei could see her little pink bows in her hair.  
  
"Hai, in my pajamas! As soon as I got up, she sent me to work!"  
  
Rei eyed Usagi, knowing the girl loved to sleep. "And what time did you get up?"  
  
Usagi poofed her cheeks. "A while ago! Mou, why don't you ever believe me!"  
  
"Maybe cuz I know you too well." Rei stuck her tongue out at Usagi.   
"Rei, stop that!" Ami called from somewhere in the background.   
  
"Usagi, hurry and get over here!" Minako called.  
  
"I'll be there in 10 minutes!" Usagi growled, turning off the communicator.   
  
She slowly got dressed, still wondering why she was so tired even after sleeping so long. She also realized she needed a glass of water. Her throat was killing her.  
  
Finishing her drink, Usagi left a note for her parents and headed to Hikawa Shrine. She thought about her friends. True, they cared about her, but they always seem to pick on her about every little thing. Trying to tell her to improve. Then she thought of Haruka-tachi. They never picked on her, they never told her to be someone she wasn't. They accepted her for who she was.  
  
*********  
  
"Usagi, you're late!" Rei accused as she came in the door. "Maybe if you didn't sleep all day..."  
  
"Gomen, gomen," she said, waving Rei off. She sat next to Minako at the table. The only thing she saw of interst on it was a pitcher of water and some glasses. She couldn't even bring herself to pick up one of Makoto's cookies.  
  
"Ne, Usagi-chan, would you like some cookies? I baked them this morning," Makoto offered.  
  
"Iie, arigatou, Mako-chan..." Usagi poured herself a tall glass of water.  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped. "Usagi...you're refusing food? Are you feeling alright?" Minako raced to feel her forehead. "Hmm..." she said. "I think you have a slight fever."  
  
"I'm fine, really, Minako-chan. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."  
  
"But....you refused food..." Minako sat back on her heels.  
  
"Usagi glared at her. "I said I'm fine! My stomach doesn't hurt or anything, I'm just not hungry!"  
  
"Usagi-chan, calm down," Makoto said.  
  
"Gomen," Usagi said again. This was getting old. She was too tired to even sit there, so she got up.  
  
"It's alright, Usagi," Minako said.   
  
"It's just...unusual for you to refuse chocolate," Ami added.  
  
Rei stood up. "Now, shall we get down to business?"  
  
"I'll be right back," Usagi called, running outside.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Makoto looked at the others. "Now where did she go of to?"  
  
************  
  
Usagi's pace was sluggish after coming down all the stairs of Hikawa Shrine. She could lie right there on the sidewalk and fall asleep if she wanted to. Usagi was so out of it that she didn't see two peopel walking in front of her. *BAM* Usagi flew to the ground.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Odango," Haruka said, helping her up.  
  
"Gomen..." Usagi felt like she was saying that a lot today.   
  
"Daijobou?" Setsuna asked.  
  
She shrugged. She really didn't know. Why was she so tired? Why did her legs feel so weak?  
  
"You look almost grey," Setsuna noted. "Getting enough sleep?"  
  
"My usual amount... but it doesn't seem like enough," Usagi replied, nearly toppling over.  
  
Haruka grabbed her arm, steadying her. "Did you just come from the shrine?"  
  
"Un..."  
  
"Maybe we should take you back there."   
  
"Take me home instead," she told Haruka, shivering a bit.  
  
"Are you cold, Odango?" Usagi nodded. "Here." Haruka took off her jacket and wrapped it around Usagi's shoulders. "I was way too warm with it on."  
  
"Ari-" Suddenly, Usagi felt really light headed and passed out.  
  
Haruka caught her just before she hit the pavement. "I am *not* carrying you all the way back home," she muttered, carrying her up the stairs to the shrine instead.  
  
**********  
  
Everyone turned when the door opened. "Haruka-san, what happened?!" Ami exclaimed.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"We were walking, and we saw Usagi coming down from here. We talked for a bit. She was really pale, and then she passed out. Haruka caught her. That's the basic gist of things," Setsuna told everyone.  
  
"We were wondering why she was so quiet and edgy," Makoto said.  
  
"Is she sick?" Rei asked.  
  
Haruka laid Usagi on Rei's bed as she was coming to. "Nani?"   
  
"Usagi, you passed out," Setsuna told her.  
  
"Have you had anything to eat today, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked.  
  
"Iie..."  
  
"That could be why you passed out. But, you said that you weren't hungry, right?" Everyone could see the wheels turning in Ami's head. "Has anything else weird happened?"  
  
"I wasn't, my throat was bothering me a bit," she explained.  
  
"Oh?" Ami placed a hand to her neck. "Your glands are swollen.." A hand to her head, "and I think you have a slight fever. Are you really tired?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "When I got out of bed, I almost fell. I thought my foot fell asleep or something."  
  
"Ah. Usagi-chan, I think you might have mono. You should go get some bloodwork done."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Basically, it's a virus. And it can stay in your body for a long time. It makes you tired and sore, and your glands swell up. The only real 'cure' for it is rest."  
  
"That doesn't sound too fun..." Usagi whined.   
  
"Well, we don't know for sure yet. My okaa can probably do the bloodwork today. Do you want us to take you to the hospital?" 


	2. 2

********  
Weak   
Part 2  
by Usa and Emiri  
********  
  
Usagi looked at Ami with wide eyes. "You mean go now?? To the hospital?" The girl nodded. "Iie! I don't want a shot! WAAAIII!"  
  
Rei eyed her. "Usagi-baka, don't you want to know what's wrong with you? Stop being such a baby!"   
  
"Rei-chan, leave her alone," Makoto said. "Besides, don't I remember a certain someone clinging to me the last time they had to get a shot!"  
  
Rei glared at Makoto. "At least I got it."  
  
"I'll take you now, Usagi," Haruka volunteered, knowing the younger girl wanted out of the shrine.  
  
Usagi stood up, a bit unsteadily. "Arigatou, Haruka-san."  
Haruka helped her out.  
  
"Ja ne, minna," Usagi said as Haruka led her out. Setsuna followed them.  
  
**********  
  
"Now, was that so bad, Usagi-chan?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I guess not," Usagi replied with a small smile.  
  
"How long until they know?"  
  
"Well, you'll most likely find out tomorrow or the next day. Mizuno-san put as rush on it for you."  
  
Usagi nodded. She was tiring out already and they had only walked 3 miles. "Ne, could we sit for a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The girls looked up when they heard someone screaming from across the park. "MONSTER!"  
  
"Youma," Setsuna said quietly.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened and she grabbed her brooch. "Minna, henshin!" Haruka cried.  
  
"Moon Eternal... Make Up!"   
  
"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
Usagi felt a bit more energy in her as she henshined. Nodding at the older Senshi, she ran towards the cry they had heard.  
  
"You evil youma! How dare you disturb our peaceful city! The pretty suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! Tsukini kawatte, oshiokyo!"  
  
"Lured by the New Age, I am Sailor Uranus. With the fury of the wind, I will punish you!"  
  
"Guardian of time, Sailor Pluto. On behalf of Pluto, I will punish you!"  
  
The youma roared at them, and launched an attack. "Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
Sailor Moon stared at them fighting for a few minutes until Pluto called her name.   
  
"Now, Sailor Moon! Finish it off!" Pluto yelled.  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon said with a nod. She turned to the youma and called for the Eternal Tier. It felt really heavy all of the sudden. Everything began to swim in and out of focus. "N-nani..." she whispered, falling to her knees.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Uranus yelled.  
  
She felt herself de-henshin just as the others arrived. She could hear Rei's voice... her annoyed voice.  
  
"Nani desu ka?" Rei was indeed ticked.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Neptune cried, arriving on the scene. She knelt next to the fallen Senshi. "Uranus, minna, finish off the youma!"  
  
"N-neptune...?"  
  
"Daijobu? What happened?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I'm chou tired. We were going home from the hospital. I got checked for mono."  
  
"Hmm... you probably have it. Can you sit up?"  
  
"I think so," Usagi replied, sitting up with Neptune's help.  
  
The rest of the Senshi busied the youma. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Dead Scream!" Pluto's attack finished off the youma, and they gathered around Usagi.  
  
"We shouldn'tve had to rescue you *again*, Usagi." Rei accused.  
  
Tears formed in Usagi's eyes as she stood up, with Neptune's help. "Gomen, I don't have to live up to your standards Rei!" Before anyone could stop her, Usagi ran off.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Neptune called. She looked at Uranus and Saturn, who both nodded.  
  
Haruka glared at Rei. "That was uncalled for," she growled before sprinting off after Usagi.  
  
**********  
  
Reaching her home, Usagi slumped to floor of her porch. She was too tired to even go inside the house. She attempted to catch her breath from the run, but with her crying so hard it was difficult.  
  
Didn't Rei understand that she wasn't feeling well? Did she have to be dead for her to realize that!!!  
  
"Usagi-chan?" It was Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru.  
  
Usagi looked up. She bet she looked like crap. A tearstained face, red and puffy eyes. "Minna..."  
  
"Daijobu, Usagi?" Setsuna asked. "It looks like you need some rest."  
  
"Probably." She sniffed. "I don't think I have enough energy to get up, though."  
  
"You know, mono isn't so bad." Haruka attempted to cheer her up. "You get to stay in bed and sleep and relax."  
  
Usagi smiled sadly. "I guess, but it's no fun when you know some of your friends might not visit you," she said, thinking of Rei's outburst.  
  
"Usagi-san, don't worry about them. They'll be here first thing in the morning to cheer you up, I'm sure of it!"  
  
"Of course!" Michiru chimed in. "We'll all be here in the morning to visit you."  
  
"You want some help getting into the house?" Haruka offered.  
  
"Un..."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Haruka said, carrying Usagi into the house.  
  
***********  
  
"Haruka-papa, will Usagi-san be all right?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I'm sure she will."  
  
Michiru gave Hotaru a hug. "You know Usagi, she always bounces back on her feet."  
  
"Although there's a certain Senshi of Mars who won't be..." Haruka muttered angrily.   
  
"Haruka!" Michiru admonished. "I understand what you're feeling but that won't solve a thing!"  
  
************  
  
"Wonder if Usagi-chan got home alright," Minako pondered.  
  
"I'm sure she did," Makoto replied. "With watchdogs like the Outer Senshi."  
  
"Well, it's a good thing they take care of her," Ami said quietly. "Mono is not going to be fun if she indeed has it."  
  
"Well, it's not *our* fault," Rei said haugtily.  
  
The others looked at Rei. "What do you mean?" Makoto asked.  
  
"We have no control over her getting sick. And, it's not like she's dying or anything."  
  
Makoto looked behind Rei, eyes widened. Haruka and Michiru were standing behind the Miko and they were NOT happy.  
  
Rei noticed her expression. "Nani, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Behind you..."  
  
Rei turned around. "Uh?"  
  
"How dare you speak about Usagi that way!" Michiru said, glaring at Rei.  
  
"What did I say that was so bad?" Rei glared back. Her Fire sign temper was easily aroused. 


	3. 3

**********  
Weak  
Part 3  
by Usa and Emiri  
**********  
  
Haruka gave Rei a death glare. "That's no way to talk about our Princess."  
  
"Haruka..." Michiru said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down." She then looked at Rei. "She's right, though. Usagi is very sick. She can't help any more than you can. However, acting the way you are isn't going to help her at all!"  
  
"I'm just saying...oh, never mind." Rei glared right back at the outers and fell silent.  
  
Makoto only stared at everyone. Haruka and Michiru were right, but so was Rei. She decided she wasn't going to take any sides at all.  
  
"Why don't we all calm down," Minako suggested. "This isn't solving anything, nor helping Usagi-chan feel better."  
  
"Minako-chan's right," Ami said. "Arguing over trivial things is not going to help Usagi-chan. She *is* going to be down and out for awhile, and we're going to have to fight extra hard, and make do without her."  
  
"The most sensible thing that has been said all day," Haruka replied. "We also need to cheer her up as much as we can. Being stuck in bed, however wonderful it may have seemed to her, isn't going to be all that fun anymore."  
  
"So, what should we do to cheer Usagi-chan up?" Minako pondered.  
  
Michiru sat next to Ami. "Hmm... what about some manga?"  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea...what has she been wanting?"  
  
"Ranma 1/2 and Utena, from what I hear," Makoto replied.  
  
"Alright! Let's go shopping!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
Haruka sighed, and Michiru giggled a bit at Minako's enthusiam.   
  
"Well?" Minako looked around at everyone. "Or do we have more to discuss?" She flopped back down.  
  
"Iie," Michiru said, "That's fine. We have to be going. We can meet at Usagi's in two hours."  
  
"Oh? Where are you going?" Rei asked.  
  
Haruka glared at Rei again. "No where that concerns you, Hino-san." With that, the two left.  
  
**********  
  
"Chocolate delivery" Setsuna said, knocking on Usagi's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in," Usagi replied with a smile.  
  
Hotaru followed Setsuna into her room. "Konichiwa, Usagi-san!"  
  
"Konichiwa!"  
  
"I'm so glad you're both here. Mama had to go to the store and Papa's at work. I am chou bored!!"  
  
"Oh? That's a good sign." Setsuna smiled, and gave the younger girl the cookies she had baked.  
  
Usagi grabbed the cookies and shoveled them into her mouth. "Be careful!" Hotaru said, "you'll be sick if you eat those too fast!"  
  
"Itai!" She exclaimed, dropping the cookies which were about to go into her mouth.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Setsuna peered at her. "Daijobou?"  
  
"Water," Usagi whispered, holding her throat. Hotaru nodded and poured her a glass.  
  
"Your throat still sore?" Setsuna asked after Usagi swallowed.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Ne, maybe you could help Usagi out a little bit, Hotaru-chan..."  
  
Hotaru smiled. "I'd be happy to."  
  
"Iie, Hotaru-chan. I don't want you waste your energy."  
  
"I'll be fine, Usagi-san, I've done it before," Hotaru told her.  
  
Usagi nodded as Hotaru placed her hands over her throat. Light swelled between the two. Usagi could feel her sore throat ebbing away. Finally, it was gone.   
  
"Arigatou!"  
  
"It was nothing, Usagi-san!"  
  
"Now you should be able to eat those cookies," Setsuna smiled. "And we can find something to entertain you, if you're not too tired."  
  
"Okay! Um... how about a movie?" she asked. "Papa brought up the VCR for my TV."  
  
"That sounds good. What do you want to watch?"  
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes at Setsuna's question. "Sailor V, of course!"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Haaii!!"  
  
"Did someone call me?" Minako popped her head in the door.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Usagi said. "Come in!"  
  
"And we're here too!" Ami said.  
  
"Minna!"  
  
Minako went over to give Usagi a hug. "Daijobou?"  
  
"I'm still a little tired, but other than that, I'm fine," Usagi told them. "We were just going to watch Sailor V, anyone interested?"  
  
Michiru nodded. She didn't usually watch movies, but if it kept Usagi happy, she would make an exception.  
  
"Hai!" Minako plunked down on the bed beside Usagi.  
  
"This *again*?" Rei muttered.  
  
Makoto glared at Rei and sat next to Minako. Usagi looked at the Miko sadly then turned back to Haruka and Ami. They were the only two standing. "Are you two going to watch it with us?"  
  
"Sure, Usagi-chan." Ami sat down at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Hai, Usagi, why not?" Haruka sat down beside Michiru.  
  
"Ne, Usagi-chan, want me to play with your hair?" Minako offered.  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled. "Sure, Minako-chan!" Minako grabbed a brush and sat behind Usagi.  
  
Usagi didn't want to admit that she was getting a bit tired. She was actually having a good time... no youma... no yelling from Rei. She was calm and relaxed and she loved it!   
  
"Must be nice to be 'sick' like this," Rei muttered.  
  
"Nani? Rei-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, you don't look like there's anything wrong, and we all know how much you love to lie around all day and be lazy."  
  
"What are you saying?" Usagi gently pushed Minako away from her and kicked off her covers. "Do you think that I enjoy this!"  
  
Makoto stood up. "Usagi-chan, what are you doing?"  
  
Usagi swung her legs to the side of the bed. "Proving to Rei-chan that I'm not pretending like she thinks I am!"  
  
"Usagi!" Michiru exclaimed.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Ami gasped.  
  
Usagi got up from the bed and shakily stood up in front of Rei. Everything was spinning and her legs weren't holding her up anymore. Luckily, Haruka and Makoto got to her before she hit the floor. Usagi looked up at Rei before she passed out. "I told you..."  
  
"Odango!" Haruka growled at Rei. "See what you made her do?"  
  
"Rei-chan, what's the matter with you?" Makoto asked, helping Haruka lay Usagi in bed.  
  
"Well, when you're sick, other people can usually tell. Usagi doesn't look sick at all. And we all know that she likes to be lazy."  
  
Michiru sighed. "Haven't you noticed that Usagi's coloring is all wrong? Her eyes are red too. If you were a true friend, you'd notice these things. You don't have to be a doctor to see it."  
  
"So she's a little pale. It's autumn, everyone loses their color."  
  
"Iie, Rei-san," Hotaru said with a shake of her head. "I've been sick plenty of times so I know the difference in coloring. Especially in Usagi-san's case. She usually has rosy cheeks and her eyes never look so dull."  
  
"Whatever," Rei muttered.  
  
Haruka growled at Rei. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Why are you being so mean, Rei?" Minako asked.  
  
"Because she's jealous," Michiru responded instead.  
  
Makoto was confused. "How is she jealous?"  
  
"She's not getting enough attention. We're all focusing on Usagi."  
  
Ami nodded. "It makes sense."  
  
"You guys are way out in left field," Rei snickered. "Me, jealous of Usagi-baka?" She stood up, walking towards the door. "I'm out."  
  
Ami's computer suddenly beeped. "Youma!" she exclaimed. "Near the Tower!"  
  
"Minna, henshin yo! Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
Usagi had woken up to the sound of Ami's computer beeping. The others were so busy transforming (all but Rei, she noticed) that they didn't know she was awake. She pretended to be asleep and would transform as soon as they were gone.  
  
"Let's go, minna!" Uranus shouted.  
  
As soon as they left, by way of the window, Usagi stood up unsteadily and transformed. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"  
  
The Senshi then followed her friends out the window.  
  
**********  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The youma attacked back, not so easily beaten.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Silence Wall!" Saturn shouted, just before an attack hit the three Inner Senshi  
  
"Submarine Reflection!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"This youma should be dead by now," Mercury said.  
  
"But it's not," Makoto grunted, dodging an attack. "What we need is a miracle."  
  
"What we need is Sailor Moon," Saturn replied.  
  
"I'm right here, minna!"  
  
"Nani yo!?" Neptune exclaimed.  
  
"Youma, how dare you attack! I cannot forgive you! Pretty suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! Tsukini kawatte, oshiokyo!"  
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
Before the youma, or the Senshi, could do anything, Sailor Moon attacked. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"   
  
It shrieked, and died.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed in relief. "Daijobu, minna?"  
  
"Hai." They all nodded. "You shouldn't be out of bed, Usagi-chan," Setsuna admonished.  
  
**  
  
Rei arrived on the scene just to see Sailor Moon vapourize the youma. "Sick my foot," she muttered, and turned to walk away.  
  
**  
  
"I'm all right at the moment, but I think the minute I change, I won't be..."  
  
"Well, let's get you back home," Mercury said.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and headed home with Uranus and Jupiter's help. The others went home. She didn't mention to them that she had seen Rei arrive on the scene only to leave in disgust.  
  
**********  
  
A month later, Usagi was feeling strong enough to go to school. She had her good days and bad days and today, was definately a bad day. The principal was allowing her to use the elevators (which was only for the teachers).  
  
However, the elevator broke down. Usagi told the principal that she could handle the stairs for a day. "Usagi-chan!" Minako ran to give her a hug. "I'm so glad to see you back!"  
  
"We'll help you catch up," Ami offered.  
  
"Arigatou," Usagi replied.  
  
"It's not that bad," Makoto told her. She had seen the nervous face of Usagi.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I'm not worried about the work, Mako-chan. It's all those stairs!"  
  
"We'll help you, Usagi-chan. Are you still feeling dizzy?" Ami asked.  
  
"Not too much."  
  
"That's good." Minako smiled. "We'd better get to class, or we'll be late."  
  
"Lets go!" Usagi said.  
  
***********  
  
Usagi caught up with Ami. The blue-haired girl was about to go downstairs for lunch. "Ami-chan, matte!"  
  
"Usagi-chan! I bet you're glad you were excused from that chemistry test."  
  
"Oh so glad!" Usagi replied, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Are you tired, Usagi-chan? Maybe you should go home and rest..."  
  
"I-I'm okay..." Usagi shook her head as if to clear it. Everything was blurry.  
  
"Usagi-chan? Watch out!" Ami was too late as Usagi toppled down the stairs.  
  
Ami ran down to the bottom. "Usagi-chan!!"  
  
Usagi stirred a bit and opened her eyes. She looked up at Ami. "I missed a step." Her eyes felt heavy. "My head hurts, Ami-chan..."  
  
"Usagi-chan, you passed out! And you hit your head!" Ami pointed to the trickle of blood on her forehead. "We're going to get you an ambulance!"  
  
Usagi didn't reply because she lost consciousness again.  
  
***********  
  
Rei was walking by Usagi-tachi's school. *It's nice to have half days* she thought.  
  
She gasped as an ambulance roared out of the gate and down the street. *I wonder what happened*  
  
Rei was shocked to see Ami in the front seat beside the driver. Before she had time to react, Minako and Makoto ran by. "Minna? What happened?"  
  
"Usagi-chan fainted and felldown the stairs! She's being rushed to the hosptial," Makoto explained, running off.  
  
"Nani yo?"  
  
*She must really be sick* Rei thought, running behind Makoto and Minako. *The girl has guts, I'll give her that. If she really was that sick, and she went to school...that takes a lot. Maybe minna was right, I am jealous that she is getting all the attention, and that she got time off...*  
  
***********  
  
Makoto was pacing back and forth in front of Usagi's room when Rei ran in. She stopped when the miko asked how she was. "What do you care, Rei?"  
  
"What do you mean, what do I care? Usagi is still my friend, ya know!"  
  
"Could have fooled me!"  
  
"I know you had your doubts too, Mako-chan!"  
  
"I might have, but that was before we even knew what was wrong with her! I didn't go accusing her of making up the fact that she was sick!"  
  
"Well, excuse me for having some doubts!"  
  
Makoto balled up her fist and took a swing at Rei's head. Rei ducked out of the way. "What the hell are you doing? Nobody's perfect, ya know!"  
  
"I'm sick of you always treating Usagi-chan the way you do! Why are you so mean to her!"  
  
"I'm not!" *Yes, I am, and I'll be damned if I tell Makoto anything*  
  
Makoto was seething. "Don't lie to me! I can tell when you're lying!" She took another swing.  
  
Rei ducked out of the way again, this time Makoto's fist was too close for comfort. "Why do I have to tell you anything?!" Rei got extremely defensive.  
  
"Mako-chan! What are you doing?" Minako ran down the hall, Ami on her heels.  
  
"Trying to figure out why such a pathetic person is Usagi-chan's friend when she can't treat her as one!"  
  
"I think we all need to calm down," Ami said, stepping between the two. "Rei-chan obviously does care about Usagi-chan, otherwise she wouldn't be here."  
  
Makoto sighed and stormed away.  
  
"Nani? What happened?" Haruka asked, arriving with the other Outers. "We just heard from Ami-chan."  
  
"Where is Mako-chan going?" Setsuna asked, loping after her before anyone could comment.  
  
"Like I said, Usagi-chan passed out going down the stairs at school," Ami said.  
  
"Is she all right?" Michiru asked.  
  
"She's drifting in and out of conciousness," Ami informed her. "I'm going to go back and check on her again."  
  
Michiru nodded at Ami as the younger girl walked away with Minako and Hotaru. She turned back to Haruka, who was still glaring at Rei... If looks could kill, the Miko would be dead by now.  
  
"So, Rei, what brings you here? Finally decided to be a little unselfish and less self-centered for once?"  
  
"What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" Rei glared back. "For your information, I *care* about Usagi."  
  
Michiru sighed. "From the way you've been acting, it doesn't seem that way." She was the only one without a raised voice. "And if you two are going to have a pissing match, I suggest you go outside."  
  
"If you don't mind, I came to see Usagi," Rei growled. "I don't have time or energy to waste on arguing with you."  
  
"Well, go see her. Nobody's stopping you." Haruka growled back. "Demo, if you say or do *anything* that upsets her, I'll kick your ass faster than you can blink."  
  
Michiru looked at Rei as she went to Usagi's room. "Haruka," she said, "she cares more for Usagi than all of us combined."  
  
"Nani yo? The way those two go at it...?"   
  
Michiru only smiled.  
  
***********  
  
Usagi sat alone in her room. Ami and Minako had just left to get something to eat. She wasn't just physically drained, but emotionally. The whole situation with Rei, her best friend, was falling apart. "Rei-chan..." she whispered.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Usagi?"  
  
"Rei-chan?" she said again. "Come in."  
  
"Hai...Usagi-chan, gomen nasai..." That was all Rei could get out before she broke down in tears. "Gomen that I didn't believe you at first, and that I was so mean about it..."  
  
Usagi was crying now. "Oh, Rei-chan! I forgive you, but it really hurts that my best friend didn't believe me..."  
  
"Well...it wasn't just that. I didn't want to believe that you were really that sick. I had mono before, and mine lasted a really long time. I was in and out of the hospital and everything...and I guess that maybe I was distancing myself from you or something...oh, I don't even know what goes on in my head...gomen, Usagi-chan..."  
  
"Come here, Rei-chan," Usagi said, patting a spot on her bed.   
  
Rei went and sat beside her.Usagi pulled her into a hug. "I forgive you... I love you, you're my best friend."  
  
Rei hugged her back. "And I love you too, Usagi-chan. I'm so sorry..."  
  
Usagi smiled as she hugged her best friend. There was still going to be some tension between the two of them, but she believed they were going to be all right. *Come to think of it, if I were Rei-chan, I probably would have acted the same way...* 


End file.
